boundaries of good and evil
by meiniv
Summary: do not want to spoil it


Prologue

In his castle he calls home, Slade, high general and 1st class demon rank of Trigon's army of demons, waited for something to happened. Through out his life, there was nothing but war. He may never even succeed in having peace toward himself. His only purpose is to fight till the end. Another purpose is to kill Trigon, the reason for that is just simple: the ultimate challenge to fight, to kill, to conquer. Though becoming king is not what he wants, though ultimate title to kill the greatest demon, that is even better.

"What is more annoying, stuck in a quiet castle, or waiting for something to happen when it will not?" he said.

"better get to somewhere, than to sit here for nothing."

as his wings popped out of his back, Slade jumped out of his window, and flew out to the opposite side of the territory, the home of the angels. As he flew down down before entering enemy territory. Little does Trigon know about Slade is that Trigon is not the only one who holds power. Since the beginning of birth, Slade possessed unholy powers as Trigon, even then not as close to Trigon's level as Slade wants. But in his mind he knows _"patience is bliss"_he thought, which brought an evil grin on his face. Even with the almighty and unholy powers held by Trigon, Slade has his own way of making sure Trigon would not know about his powers, due to the thanks of his teacher who called himself Darkfire. The demon who taught him everything he needed to know to control his powers. But because of an angel, Darkfire was killed by him.

"As angry I should be," he thought " I must say, a mere angel that killed him, I am well intrigued by this. Though when I get a chance I will have my chance at fighting him."

As he pondered through this, he found his way through a Forrest that is a labyrinth, another place he calls home. The reason, since he is not close to stand at Trigon's level, there is nothing for him to challenge, at this point started to want to feel at ease. Or so he thought. He felt someones presence near the center of the forest

"Someone to come here is either brave or stupid." he said in a whisper. He knows well even an angel would not come here because this forest cancels out any powers, even his own. But even knowing this he chose this place for him to feel at ease and to be able to use the forest as a fortress so if anyone were to follow him they would wind up lost, then dead.

"Either way this one will not come back out. _Alive _that is." As he walked toward the intruder, ready to attack, he charged in. before attacking he laid his weaponed down. For what stood before him was an unconscious girl. He analyzed the girl. The girl was a little younger than him about five to be at least (he's 25years old, that is the oldest age I would put for him, not going to make him be too old). She did had very long, red hair. Her height was at least up to his chest (5'10). as he analyzed her armor and clothing.

"She must be the kind of angel to heal others and at the same time barely learning to fight." As he began to go near her, he notice she was attacked. Not in bad shaped but what he analyzed from her, she had bruises and cuts. As he got near her, he couldn't help but got close to her even more. Before he would probably force her to wake up and tried to fight him, but instead didn't. She looked too fragile to fight, and even more she looked scared. As Slade stood away from her he started to think what to do.

"Clearly this girl may be important to them, but from the looks of these bruises they look too light for demons to make possibly from her people."

The more of thinking of leaving her here, the more guilt he felt. If he kills her he would just merely give her what she wanted. As he pulled out his sword, he put out his stance to begin to strike

Ch. 1 the beginning of her end

stars pov age 20

"Oh what a beautiful day for this to be. Especially for my birthday!" yes I thought. Today is my birthday and the day I will grow my wings. But to this day even if by a small chance I get pure white wings like everyone, they will probably still hate me. Ever since I have found out about my father that he is a demon. I had learned from my mother about my father on her death bed. Since then, my life was in misery. But today I will have my wings and I know my wings will be pure as how my heart is.

"today will be the day everything will change for the better." I then ran off to the training ground. But when I got there, it was the same as before, everyone leaving before me. Even though it hurt, I have always looked up to the upside, I have waited almost for my whole life, I will not allow anyone to make me feel sad.

"HEYYYY!"

I glanced up to see all my friends. Beast boy (22), raven(23), cye (23) and my best friend robin(25). Though as I saw my friends, they looked at me with..._pity_.

"Oh my friends it is glorious to see you. Seeing you today is the best gift!" no response from any of them, especially from robin.

"The reason why were here is to tell the king calls for your presence." robin said but in a cold tone. Cold as his glare was.

I will be there!" I said ha


End file.
